greenhornetfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Reid Jr. (Radio)
Daniel Reid Jr. was the father of Britt Reid, founder of the Daily Sentinel, and nephew to John "The Lone Ranger" Reid. He was voiced by John Todd. Biography Early Life Dan Jr. was born sometime in the mid-to-late 1800s, and was the only son of Daniel Reid Sr., a captain in the Texas Rangers who was killed when he and several other rangers were led into an ambush. When Dan was only a six months old, he and his mother, Linda Reid, were part of a wagon train heading to Fort Laramie, Wyoming from the Council Bluffs, Iowa. During the trip, Linda befriended a woman named Mrs. Frisby. Several days after leaving Council Bluffs, the wagon train was attacked by Cheyenne Indians, and Linda was killed. Mrs. Frisby decided to take care of the young Daniel until she could contact Daniel Senior at Fort Laramie. When Mrs. Frisby finally arrived in Wyoming, she discovered that her own husband had died in an explosion and Dan Reid Sr. was killed in an ambush. With no-one left to take care of Dan Jr., she decided to raise him on her own, claiming that Daniel Frisby was her grandson, and the two moved somewhere near the Canadian/United States border. Meeting Family Years passed, and Daniel was somewhere in his teenage years when a chance encounter with one of his childhood heroes forever changed his life. While tracking criminals across the Canadian border, The Lone Ranger met Dan and his "grandmother", who tried to assist him in any way they could to hunt down the criminals. Shortly before The Lone Ranger and Tonto intended to head back into the Southwestern United States, a sick Grandma Frisby told the Ranger the story of how Dan ended up in her care. In return, The Lone Ranger not only told her the story of how Daniel Senior was killed and that he witnessed the ambush, but that Daniel Senior was his older brother, making Dan Junior his nephew. Shortly after Grandma Frisby passed away, the Lone Ranger told Dan that the two were related. Dan then decided to return with his uncle and Tonto to the Southwestern U.S., and accompanied him on many adventures before deciding to go to school to become a lawyer. Post-Law School Sometime in the early 20th Century, Dan established The Daily Sentinel newspaper, married, and had a son named Britt. Sometime prior to the mid-1930s, Dan retired to somewhere in the Western United States and left Britt in charge of The Daily Sentinel. Linda Travis & The Green Hornet In the late-1940s, Dan hired a woman named Linda Travis to "spy" on his son Britt, whom he believed was not living up to his potential and doing something about the crooks that the Daily Sentinel reported on. One night while following Britt, Ms. Travis discovered that Britt was The Green Hornet, and told Britt that she needed to tell his father since that was what she was hired to do. Linda sent for Daniel to come to the city and talk with Britt, and he quickly arrived. After Britt himself told his father that he was The Hornet and why he decided to become a vigilante, Dan told Britt that he was proud of him, and he was more like his Great-Uncle than he thought. Trivia * As mentioned above, John Todd portrayed Dan Jr. in the Green Hornet radio show, but he's also well known for being the voice of Tonto on The Lone Ranger radio show for most of it's 21-year run. Category:Characters Category:Radio Characters